Alien Armageddon
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Helen has gone to New York. Td and Carolina to Los Angeles. Alice to London. Truman to Paris. Black Alien Blimps suddenly start appearing in cities all over the planet. Their bombarding and attacking, and collecting humans for an unknown reason to mankind. Brutal Air strikes are forced. But aliens still remain and soon the mother of all blimps will come for an final extermination.
1. Chapter 1

**Martha Speaks Alien Armageddon.**

**Chapter 1-**

**Here is ANOTHER cool story I made up here. Also, for the next chapter. Be free for any suggestions or any romance moments you would like to make.**

_Summer had begun._

_Everyone has left for vacation. Almost everyone. The characters I didn't mention are the ones who stayed in Wagstaff City._

_You'll see what I mean right now._

_Helen and her family has gone to New York. They are all standing beside the empire state building._

_Truman has gone to Paris. Right now he is at the Eiffiel Tower. ( excuse for any misspellings ). Truman is at halfway on the Effiel Tower and he's looking out at the magnificent view._

_Alice is at London. She's by the Big Ben. That building with that huge clock. She's looking around taking pictures with her camera._

_TD and Carolina has gone off to Los Angeles. ( Their a couple by the way. ) And their on top of the U.S Bank Tower. Having a good time together, watching the view and making out at times._

_The rest of the characters are in Wagstaff City. Oh, their families are their as well. I mean, c'mon! When I say Helen went to New York, I also mean her family as well! Same goes to everyone else I mentioned._

_SCENE FLASHES to Helen and her family standing by the Empire State Building._

_Helen: " New York is awesome, right Martha?"_

_Martha wasn't paying much attention because she dazedly looked up at the tall towers surrounding her._

_Helen: " Martha?"_

_Martha: " Tall. Very Very Taalll buildings!"_

_Helen looked around and yeah, they were pretty tall!_

_Martha shook her head and snapped out of it._

_Martha: " Wow! New York is AWESOME! Right, Helen?"_

_Helen: " Yes, it is."_

_They were beside a jammed car street. Honks were constantly being developed._

_Martha: " However, this place is VERY noisy! I can hear A LOT of things everywhere constantly!"_

_Helen: " Yeah well IT is a huge city. "_

_Daniel ( WHICH IS HELEN'S DAD ) " This Empire Sate Building is pretty tall. "_

_He took a picture from his blue shiny camera._

_FLASH!_

_Daniel: " I can't wait to see what this building will look like AT night."_

_However, that building might not probably BE there at night. If you know what I mean. : )_

_SCENE FLASHES to the Effiel Tower located at Paris._

_Lets look a little closer, shall we? _

_Truman was standing behind this 3 foot wall which separated him from going out further. Because further that wall, is NOTHING! You fall if you jump over it. You fall and die. Its like a 600 foot drop._

_Anyway, you know what I probably mean._

_Truman dazed at the magnificent view and pondered._

_Truman THOUGHTS: " Ah, this is the life! Feeling that cool breeze and seeing this wonderful city out in front of me. I could just stare at THIS all day!"_

_SCENE FLASHES to London. Right at Big Ben._

_Lets look down and beside Big Ben, shall we?_

_We see Alice and Ronald and Family just looking around is awe._

_Alice was taking photos of Big Ben and the family of in front of Big Ben to remember this wonderful trip._

_Ronald: " Well, that's it for family Big Ben pictures for now."_

_He was tired of posing for the camera. _

_Alice: " This place is just fabulous!" _

_She took another picture of Big Ben._

_FLASH!_

_Ronald snatched the camera off her hands._

_Alice: " Hey! GIVE THAT BACK!"_

_She was about to have a fit when Ronald spoke in defense._

_Ronald: " Calm down! Jeez! Listen Alice. You have taken enough pictures of Big Ben, We have to save for other pictures of other stuff we see in this trip. Ok?"_

_Alice sighed._

_Alice: " Alright!."_

_SCENE FLASHES to Los Angeles._

_Now lets take a closer look at the U.S Bank Tower which stands mighty and tall , beating the other shorter buildings around it._

_Lets ZOOM at the top of the U.S Bank Tower._

_There we see two people kissing._

_They were TD and Carolina._

_They were also alone. They got permission from their parents for to go alone up to the top of the U.S Bank Tower._

_TD and Carolina parted slowly._

_They then looked out into the MOST beautiful view they had EVER seen. _

_They could even see the HollyWood Sign._

_TD: " This is just pure amazing!"_

_Carolina: " Yes, I really much agree. It is a cool view here. "_

_They continued to look out._

_Then, something struck Td's head. An very clever idea just hit him! He smiled greatly._

_Td: " Oh, Carolina. This is a very beautiful view, no?"_

_Carolina: " Yup, sure is!"_

_Td: " Well, I GUESS its OK."_

_Carolina looked at him funny. Td was talking in a very weird way. Like in a sarcastic tone sort of._

_Td: " I guess this , um, view is nice. But I have seen a MORE beautiful view then THIS."_

_Carolina raised an eyebrow._

_Carolina: " You have?""_

_Td: " Yes, and it's the MOST beautiful view I have ever seen in my life!"_

_They were facing each other by the way._

_Carolina: " Oh, what's that view?"_

_Td smiled._

_Td: " Its yours."_

_Carolina stared at him dead face._

_So did Td._

_Carolina put her hand upon her upper chest, near her neck and she smiled and sighed a happy sigh._

_Carolina: " Oh, TD! That was…. Um, very romantic of you!"_

_Td blushed a bit._

_Td: " Why, Thank you, Carolina. That was very -_

_But he never got the chance to finish his sentence because Carolina interrupted by placing her lips upon his._

_Lets now ZOOM out! But still picture the entire Los Angeles city._

**Well. That's chapter 1 for this brand new story! Chapter 2 will have the alien attack scenes! Get ready for a wild ride coming up next!**


	2. Chapter 2 Blimp Arrival

**Martha speaks alien Armageddon continues!**

**Hello readers. Welcome to chapter 2! Get ready for a wild ride! And special thanks on that review suggestion I got.**

**I am working on that idea to produce it into a story into the future! : )**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2-**

_SCENE FLASHES towards out in space and there you see half of the moon. But don't picture the entire moon as being as half. _

_Like picture you see outer space and the stars and on side is the moon but it is only half showing._

_Get what I am saying?_

_Hope so._

_Now, you see hundreds of black big long alien blimps coming from within ( not from the moon. )_

_The blimps give off a low but loud hum noise as they travel to earth. Making an unexpected presence to all of mankind._

_Blimps go all over the earth but targeting specific places. The places I have mentioned._

_This Is Something From The Movie._

_It Is Sci-Fi After All._

**The Lord said to Gabriel: proceed against the bastards, and the reprobates, and the sons of he fornicators, and destroy the sons of he watchers from amongst men…bind them for seventy generations…..semyaza, the leader, will be destroyed with them. And destroy the nephilim for they have wronged men.**

**- enoch 10:9- 10: 15 **

**( abridged )**

**Day 1.…**

_An army of huge black like blimp ships which one who describe them that they are not from this world. Their all slim and on the end of them are like 2 propellers._

_They are arriving at earth._

_( Hey, I know that this is kind of late but other cities are also going to be wiped out. Like San Francisco and Washingtion D.C.)_

_Suddenly, weird looking flashes of light followed by a endless tail of smoke started raining down on Paris slowly._

_No damage or attacks yet. _

_5 of these snake-ish fire balls were swirling around and down on Paris._

_One was very close to the Eiffiel Tower._

_Truman saw it and saw it in terror and wonder._

_Truman: " What the freak?"_

_SCENE FLASHES towards New York City._

_Picture the entire Empire State Building standing in front and around it was other familiar tall buildings. _

_Just pretend as if you were watching the movie. Alien Armageddon!_

_Suddenly, a fast flash of a small sphere light flew across and got smaller as it got closer to the empire state building. Picture the same image I described in the first place._

_Oh, and don't forget the trail of smoke either._

_Another flew straight across but in a different direction._

_Soon, another._

_ZOOM!_

_Still, nothing damaged anything._

_Suddenly, beside the Empire State Building was a sidewalk and the Lorraine Family._

_Helen looked up and saw the strange swirling but traveling straight lights leaving behind a trail of smoke._

_She tensed._

_Martha looked up and saw what Helen was seeing._

_Martha tensed._

_Martha: " Uh, Helen. What are those?"_

_Helen shook her head slowly._

_Helen: " I have NO idea. "_

_Soon, Mom and Dad saw the lights as well and they also tensed._

_SCENE FLASHES to the Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco and it was a little dark which means nightfall soon falls on this city._

_Two lights from the sky went straight down at such speed and no trail of smoke this time._

_People in their cars at the bridge watched in wonder as they saw the lights coming down and suddenly disappeared._

_SCENE FLASHES _to London right beside Big Ben where Alice's family is. Ronald is taking pictures when he saw what looked like a light fireball to him leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

Ronald awed it and snapped a picture.

Alice: " Ronald! Mom said no more pictures!"

Ronald: " Look into the sky Alice."

Alice: " Huh?"

Suddenly, the street the family were waiting to cross busted into commotion as a car crash developed leaving steam coming out from 3 cars that crashed together.

Alice and Ronald and their mom and dad all looked at the crashed car scene.

Alice: " What the-?"

The people in their cars however pay NO attention to their cars as their heads were facing the sky.

Alice and her family saw what everyone else was seeing as 7 more light fireballs with smoke tails up high in the sky descending nearby.

SCENE FLASHES to the Whitehouse in Washington D.C and above the building but also far away are descending 4 white bright lights leaving behind a trail of smoke that would soon disappear.

SCENE FLASHES to Los Angeles right on the top of the U.S Bank Tower building ….( I think that's the name..) are Td and Carolina chatting and stuff.

But their attention quickly drew away from each other when Td saw 5 strange looking white glowing fireballs coming down near at the HollyWood Sign in the distance …and just like the rest….each leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Td: " What are those things?"

Carolina: " I don't know but I don't like the looks of it."

All at once..at all the cities I have mentioned …suddenly came the black big bad blimps.

SCENE FLASHED to New York City.

Helen suddenly saw a black blimp far into the sky.

Helen: " Hey look a blimp, Martha!"

Martha looked up and saw it but she didn't become quite excited.

Martha: "Something's not right."

The dog sniffed.

Helen: " What do you mean?"

Martha: " I smell something really weird and I think its coming from that Blimp up there."

Helen looked puzzled.

Helen: " Okaay, then."

Martha sensed that Helen wasn't taking her seriously.

Martha: " No! Really! I smell something…."

The yellow canine sniffed again.

Behind the Lorraine family was this Electronics store and the Tv's in the display window all came on at once to a news broadcast live and the lady was bringing news that caught EVERYONE'S attention.

News Lady: " We have similar sightings down at Rome, Los Angeles, London, Paris. Reports are coming in from all over the planet….."

( The Lorraine family walked towards the display window, and so did other passing people.)

Helen widened her eyes as she saw on the screen black blimps upon places all over the world.

Martha: " Hey, aren't those the same blimps as the one up in the sky right here?"

Helen looked up and stiffed when she no longer saw 1 black blimp but several moving around.

She looked back into the display window.

News Lady: "….we have new reports coming in at San Francisco that similar sightings are being reported and we alert everyone to stay in their homes if deciding to going out and were getting a reading that these blimps aren't from this world….."

The crowd upon the window display all gasped and started to whisper upon each other.

Martha: " Not from this world? What do they mean?"

Helen: "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Everyone…especially the Lorraine family had they eyes widened in fear of what they were seeing next in the Tv…15 of them.

The lady holding a microphone and behind her were a huge area of houses in Los Angeles and a blimp passing by dropping bombs …giving away fire to the houses in the background of the news lady.

**Chapter 2 is done! Whew! It took me a while to figure out what to put next. But I still managed ! Anyway….chapter 3 is coming right up!**


End file.
